Conventionally, many proposals and developments have been made regarding walking robot apparatuses and articulated robots that perform actions in response to commands from a user and surrounding environments, or animations using characters that perform actions by computer graphics (CG), etc. These robot apparatuses or animations (hereinafter collectively referred to also as “robot apparatuses or the like”) perform continuous actions in response to commands from users.
By way of example, a robot apparatus that is similar in shape and structure to a four-legged animal such as a dog, that is, a “pet robot”, takes a DOWN posture in response to the command “DOWN” (e.g., a voice input) from a user, and performs a “HAND” action when the user puts out his or her hand in front of the mouth of the robot.
It is preferable that the robot apparatuses or the like which imitate an actual creature, such as a dog or a human, be similar in action and emotion to real creatures as much as possible. Also, it is preferable for the robot apparatus or the like not only to perform a predetermined action based on a command from the user or the external environment, but also to perform an autonomous action similarly to a real creature. This is because the user becomes bored with repeated actions of the robot apparatus or the like which are unrealistic and because the ultimate object of developing the robot apparatus or the like, that is, symbiosis with the human under the same environment, cannot be achieved.
Recent intelligent robot apparatuses or the like are provided with functions such as speech input/output, speech recognition, and speech synthesis, and can have a conversation/interaction with a user on a speech basis. Also, in this conversation/speech, it is preferable for the robot apparatus not only to perform a predetermined action based on a command from the user or the external environment, but also to perform an autonomous action similarly to a real creature.
Among robot apparatuses or the like which have a speech recognition function of the related art, most execute a specific preprogrammed action when a specific preset command is spoken.
In this case, words enabling interaction with the robot apparatus or the like are limited. Thus, in other words, there is no expansibility in the interaction with the robot apparatus or the like and in the actions which can be ordered.
In addition, when the robot apparatus or the like is controlled to perform a combined action, in time-series order, by combining separate actions assigned to commands, it is necessary to order the robot with a command corresponding to each action, which is inconvenient, and therefore it is difficult to control the robot apparatus or the like to perform the desired combined action.
Also, in order to program a combined action, several motion-editor-type programming tools have already been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-175159, Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-295719, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-295719, which have already been assigned to the present Applicant). However, in order to fully utilize the above type of tool, at least a certain level of computer-related knowledge is required. In other words, this prevents widespread use of robot apparatuses or the like since the range of users is limited.